The first time
by Raidori
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have a BIG fight....over dinner! She runs to Naruto and soon they're in bed together. Prequel to One last time


**This is the prequel to One Last Time (duh) I just thought I'd make a series out of this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**________________________________________________________**

Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura had done the what most young couples did when they thought they were in love. They got married the instant both turned 18, big mistake. Being as young as they were, they had their share of fights but they'd always make up before it got out of hand. Now they all knew that Naruto and Sakura dated at one time but it never got serious and their break-up ended with them still being the best of friends. One day while they were dating Sakura made Naruto a big dinner even though she wasn't so sure about how great her cooking skills were.

Flashback

_"Here ya go Naruto!" Sakura sang._

_"What's all this Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked._

_He was referring of course to the large dinner infront of him._

_"Well it's our two month anniversary." Sakura blushed._

_Naruto wasn't too keen on the whole monthaversaries but Sakura went through all this trouble and hey it was free food. He sat down and began to eat, he expected the food to be not all that great but he was pleasantly surprised. The food was delicious and soon it was all gone._

_"Was it good Naruto?" Sakura asked._

_"Oh you know it Sakura-chan! That was even better than Ichiraku's!" Naruto said._

_Sakura blushed and thanked him, it was that day that she began to take pride in her cooking skills._

Flashback over

Well one day Sasuke insulted her cooking skills the one thing, household wise at least, that she took pride in.

"What did you just say?!" She yelled at him.

"You heard me! This food is disgusting, I can barely keep it down!" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura twisted the dish towel in her hands (poor towel) and screamed at Sasuke.

"Fuck you! I went through all this trouble and you say that the food sucks?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "If you don't like it cook your own damn dinner! I'm outta here!"

She stomped towards the door and slammed it shut, Sasuke ran out and yelled to her.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"Where ever the fuck I want!" She yelled back.

With an annoyed sigh Sasuke slammed the door. Sakura ran to the one place she knew she was always welcome, Naruto's. She arrived at his front door and knocked three times, she waited for five minutes then he opened the door.

"Mmmn, Sakura-chan?" He asked tired.

"Hi Naruto, can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh sure." He yawned.

He opened the door wider and Sakura stepped in.

"So what's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It's nothing you should worry about Naruto." Sakura said.

Naruto could see her eyes slightly watering, he came up from behind her and hugged her.

"Something's up, now please tell me what's wrong Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder and looked up at his blue eyes, she smiled.

"Sasuke and I just had a fight is all." Sakura said.

"Again? Did he hurt you this time Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No, he just insulted me." Sakura said.

"What?! How did he insult you Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"My cooking Naruto, he insulted my cooking." Sakura said.

"I don't want to sound like a jerk Sakura-chan but, you two had a fight over dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Hmhm, yeah. Do you want me to leave Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to leave Sakura-chan?" He asked her.

"No." Sakura said.

"Then you're welcome to stay as long as you want." Naruto said.

"Thanks you're a great a friend Naruto." Sakura kissed his cheek.

Naruto kissed the top of her head.

"And so are you." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sakura stayed like that then went over to his couch and sat down.

"So Sakura-chan how long do you plan to stay?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'll stay the night if that's okay." Sakura said.

"Of course it's okay." Naruto said. "You'll take the bed and I'll take the couch okay."

"No, this is your place Naruto, it's only right that I take the couch and you take the bed. No argument!" Sakura told him.

"I-uh. Fine." Naruto said.

He knew when there was no arguing with Sakura and now is one of those times. They sat and watched T.V. and drank sake until about 10:00 P.M, Naruto got up and stretched.

"I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning Sakura-chan." Naruto said. He was drunk.

"Okay, see you then Naruto." Sakura smiled. So was she.

He waved over his shoulder then continued on to his room. Sakura put her head on the armrest of the couch, using it as a ghetto pillow. It was VERY uncomfortable, she noticed Naruto's famous orange jacket. Smiling she picked it up and folded it into a square, she placed it between her head and the armrest.

"Ahh, much better." Sakura sighed.

She inhaled the familiar scent of Naruto and she became even more relaxed then she already was.

"Naruto." She blushed.

Her eyes shot wide open and she sat up.

"I shouldn't be having these feelings for Naruto and yet I do." Sakura said. "But I'm married to Sasuke! These feelings should've died long ago, unless....oh no big deal! I just have a small crush on him! I guess it's only natural I mean we did date for a time. Yeah no big deal."

No big deal? Yeah right. She fell asleep until at around 1:00 A.M the wind started to howl outside. His windows weren't all that great and she could hear it all. Even being a grown woman of 22 she was still scared. Sakura got up and walked to Naruto's room, she found him sleeping even with the howling wind. She giggled, that man could sleep through anything. She walked over to him and lightly shook him.

"Naruto." She whispered.

"Mmn, uh-geh. Sakura-chan?" He asked. "What's up?"

"Um I know this sounds stupid but the wind scared me. Can I sleep with you?" Sakura blushed. She had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Uh sure if you really want to." Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto." She smiled.

Sakura crawled into bed next to him, she could feel the warmth he gave off and she wanted more of it. She scooted closer and put her arm around him.

"Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"You're so warm Naruto and I'm kinda cold." Sakura said.

Naruto turned so he was facing Sakura and pulled her closer. Yeah she wanted to feel his warmth but she didn't expect to be this close, she liked it though. Sakura sighed and buried her head into Naruto's chest. She felt so safe and then three words came out before she could stop them.

"I love you."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she looked up at Naruto. He had a shocked face.

"Come again Sakura-chan?" He asked.

She bit on her lower lip, it was true she did love him but not as much as Sasuke or at least that's what she told herself.

"I love you." She repeated.

"Sakura-chan.....wait but you're a married woman! This isn't right!" Naruto said as he sat up. "Sasuke's my best friend, I shouldn't have these feelings for you."

Sakura sat up too and turned his face towards her, she couldn't believe she was about to say this.

"Sasuke doesn't have to know Naruto."

He looked at her, did she just say what he think she said?

"Sakura-chan?" He said.

She put her lips to his and pushed him back down.

"Sakura-chan this isn't right." Naruto said.

"Why? You love me don't you?" Sakura asked.

It was true, even after they broke up and she went to Sasuke he still loved her.

"Yes, yes I do love you Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Then what's the problem?" She asked.

"You're married to Sasuke! We're his best friends! We can't do this to him!" Naruto said.

"Like I just said Naruto, he doesn't have to know." Sakura told him.

Sakura was still both very sad and very mad at Sasuke oh and very drunk and she needed someone to make her feel good. Naruto always seemed to be that someone and tonight it wouldn't be any different.

"Can I tell you something Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"You, you're always the one person who can make me feel better. And I don't want that to change just because I'm married, please Naruto make me feel better." Sakura said.

"Do you really want this Sakura-chan?" He asked.

She nodded and kissed him this time he kissed back. She cracked one eyes open to look at him. He had both eyes closed and his hands traveled up her shirt. He moved his kisses down to her neck as he took off her bra. Naruto flipped them over and she whimpered, he lifted her shirt over her head and off. Sakura didn't cover herself she wanted Naruto to look at her like this didn't she? Naruto trailed kisses from her neck down to her navel, he started to take off her pants but Sakura stopped him.

"Naruto wait."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked.

"If we continue then, then no girl is ever allowed to touch you again. If we keep going then you're, you're mine Naruto." Sakura told him.

Naruto laughed and went back to taking her pants off leaving her in a pair of black panties. He felt hands on his waistband, he looked down and saw Sakura's small hands trying to get him to take off his pants. Naruto took of his pants leaving him in a pair of red boxers with a bulge, Sakura eyed his boxers and licked her lips.

"Nu-uh Sakura-chan, tonight's all about you and your pleasure." Naruto said.

He went down and captured her lips. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and yanked them off then he took off his own boxers. He leaned down to her ear and whispered.

"Are you ready for me Sakura-chan?"

"Go for it Naruto." Sakura said.

He plunged into her slippery heat. Sakura gasped, he was so big compared to Sasuke.

"N-Naruto, y-you're so b-big!" She managed.

"And you're so tight Sakura-chan." He said.

He thrusted into her and kissed her neck, Sakura raked her nails down Naruto's back. He went faster, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ooooooh! F-faster Naruto!" She moaned.

He went faster than before and soon Sakura had the best orgasm of her life. After who knows how long, Naruto lowered his head between her breasts.

"I'm gonna cum Sakura-chan, tell me where!" He groaned.

She wanted him to cum inside but what if she got pregnant? So ignoring her heart she listened to her mind instead.

"Out, cum outside Naruto." She moaned.

He gave one more powerful thrust and pulled out, hot ropes of his seed splashed on her body. Sakura rubbed it into her skin then kissed Naruto.

"Mmmn, goodnight Naruto." Sakura said.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

They fell asleep with Sakura in his arms.

The next morning Sakura woke up first.

'This isn't my bed, this isn't my home!' She screamed in her head.

She looked over at her blond lover.

'THAT'S NOT SASUKE!' She yelled in her head.

She quickly sat up and everything came rushing back. The fight, Naruto, the sake and then the sex. Naruto woke up and was shocked.

"Sakura-chan?!...What the hell are you doing in my bed...Naked?!"

Then it came back to him. Sakura knocking at his door, the sake then the sex well some of it, mainly when he got off but that's it.

"Nononononono!" He breathed out. "This isn't happening!"

"Naruto calm down please." Sakura said.

"How can I?! You're my best friend's wife! This isn't right and besides that was probably the worst sex you've ever had." Naruto said.

"Look I know this isn't good! But please calm down and no the sex wasn't horrible....it felt good." Sakura finished with a blush.

Naruto looked at her with an expression that said "Da fuck's wrong with you?!".

"Um Naruto? Do you think we could do it again?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "What about Sasuke?! You know your husband!"

"What about him? He doesn't care for me." Sakura said.

They talked for hours but then Sakura went home and they both agreed to meet in a week. Soon her visits were more frequent then one night after they had sex Sakura was leaning into Naruto while his arms were around her stomach.

"Naruto I'm getting worried." Sakura said.

"About us if we get caught?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's one thing if Sasuke has an affair. He's the last of the clan and most people would think it's natural to want to build the clan faster but I'm the wife and not an Uchiha by blood."  
Sakura said.

"Yeah I know, and I know the consequences. If we're caught the council will first turn to Sasuke for what they should do, they'll spare you no matter what he says but me on the other hand."  
He laughed a small laugh. "Regardless of what Sasuke says they'll have me hung but not without a horrible beating."

Sakura gasped, she knew the consequences would be bad but not that bad.

"But I'd gladly go through that for you Sakura-chan." Naruto told her.

"You're so good to me Naruto, I don't deserve you." Sakura said as she leaned back.

"Yeah you don't.........you deserve so much more." Naruto said.

Sakura turned to face him and gave him a passionate kiss, it was that day that she knew that Naruto was the one she really loved. She knew he would never do anything to hurt her. But all good things must come to an end and her visits became fewer and fewer. Soon she'd only come over when Sasuke and her had a big fight. Naruto didn't care though, because he knew that she was trying to act the role of a devoted wife.

**_____________________________________________________________________  
Probably not as good as some expected but hell it works right?**

**-Raidori**


End file.
